So Far Away
So Far Away by Carole King is featured in Jagged Little Tapestry, the third episode of Season Six. It is sung by Quinn and Tina. Quinn, Tina, and Becky had made a plan to sing this song in front of her boyfriend, Darrell. They say they will tell Becky when it's her turn to sing, and Tina adds, to "burst in like Mercedes". Quinn and Tina sing in front of everyone in the choir room which includes Sue and Darrell. Becky is so nervous that before she got to sing her part, she runs out of the choir room. Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Brittany chase her and Sue sits in front of the choir room saying Quinn and Tina's sudden departure was because they were pitchy. She stares at Darrel, making him uncomfortable. In the astronomy room, the girls comfort Becky, and tell their own situations where they had to lie before. Becky thanks them for their support and they all hug. Lyrics Quinn: So far away Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore It would be so fine to see your face at my door Doesn't help to know Tina (and Quinn): You're just time away Long ago I reached for you and there you stood Holding you again could only (do me good) How I wish I could But you're (so far away) Quinn and Tina: One more song about moving along the highway I can't say much of anything that's new Tina with Quinn: If I could only work this life out my way Quinn and Tina: I'd rather spend it being close to you Quinn and Tina (Quinn): (But you're so) far away Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore It would be so fine to see your face at my door Quinn: And it doesn't help to know Quinn and Tina: You're so far away Tina: Yeah, you're so far away Quinn: So far away Tina (Quinn): Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely (Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely) Tina: Nothing else to do but Quinn and Tina: Close my mind I sure hope the road don't come to own me Tina (Quinn): There are so many dreams (There are so many dreams) I've yet to find (I've yet to find) Tina: But you're so far away Quinn and Tina (Quinn): Doesn't anybody stay in one place (anymore) (Tina: Anymore) (It would be) so fine to see your face at my door Quinn (and Tina): And it doesn't help to know (you're so far away) Yeah, (you're so far away) Tina (Quinn): Oooh (Yeah) Quinn and Tina: You're so far Trivia *''So Far Away is featured as background song in Blame It on the Alcohol. *This song was originally going to be mashed up with ''You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette, but for unknown reasons they did not go through with the idea. *This is both Quinn and Tina's last duet in the series. *This is the only duet Quinn and Tina did together in the series. Gallery Glee_so_far_away.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.45.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.46.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.46.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.46.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.46.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.46.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.46.51 pm.png so far away.png Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr njfx1cmdWL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry